koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Seth
Seth (セス, Sesu) is a videogame character from the King of Fighters series. He made his first appearance in the series as a Striker in The King of Fighters '99 Evolution. He debuts as a playable character in The King of Fighters 2000 as a member of the Benimaru Team. He was created along with Vanessa, though Seth became the visual model for her. Developers wished to have a character with "the powerful image of a big, dark, middle-aged man with a Mohawk haircut". Seth's prototype name was "Dick". Ureshino explains that he was added to the KOF: Maximum Impact series over other agent characters due to his professional and focused attitude. He is voiced by Hidetoshi Nakamura and Glenn Haig. __TOC__ Story He was ordered by his superior Ling to enter the King of Fighters tournament to capture the Flying Brigands leader, Ron. To do this, he arranges to team with Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki and Lin. During the tournament, he learns that Ling is really Zero in disguise and that Ron had joined with NESTS. He continues to investigate Ron's activities as the series progresses, presumably to prevent him from becoming too powerful. He was also asked to attend Heidern's conference with the Agent Team in The King of Fighters XI. In the Maximum Impact series, he is often blamed for causing Fate's death. Seth gave him information about Duke, which eventually motivated him to stand against the crime lord. In Alba and Soiree's eyes, the agent gave Fate false information and set him up for his death. Although they learn the truth behind their father's death later, the Meira brothers often target Seth as an act of vengeance. Personality Seth is a good man engaging in a dangerous line of work. Methodical and straight to the point, he completes his missions with the ease of a true professional. He will faithfully obey any orders from his superiors and protect his family at all costs. Powers *'Sense' - Seth can sense the presence of people nearby. * Vacuum - Seth's punches are so strong they create a vacuum around the areas he strikes. Fighting Style As Seth himself says, his fighting style is mostly made up self-defensive techniques. Music * Inner Shade - The King of Fighters 2000 * The Immortal Mirror of the Sun - The King of Fighters 2001 * KD-0084 - The King of Fighters 2002 * Flame of Invincibility KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (against Kyo in the Neo Geo Land stage) * Undercover - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '99 - As a Striker * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters Neowave - unlockable on consoles * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - in the Agent team's ending *The King of Fighters XIII - in the France stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Seth2000.jpg|Seth artwork from King of Fighters 2000. Image:Seth2001.jpg|Seth artwork from King of Fighters 2001. Image:Seth2001reject.jpg|Seth rejected artwork from King of Fighters 2001. Image:Seth-mi2x.jpg|Seth from King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2. Image:Seth-costume2.jpg|Seth's second costume from King of Fighters Maximum Impact series. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Self-defense practitioners